


Dreaming of You

by brubez



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brubez/pseuds/brubez
Summary: After having his dreams of a hat trick frustrated against Chile, Christen would have another type of dream with which avoided this done.





	Dreaming of You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my bad English. After the game USA vs Chile, i had a lot of good ideas for a One Shot. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Christen was completely frustrated, even with her 3-0 win over Chile. Probably for not having scored one of the goals of the quiet victory and have run up against the imposing figure of the rival goalkeeper several times, not toa, the best on the field.  
On the bus to the hotel, no word. Not even Tobin managed to make her smile.  
When she got to the room, she changed and soon the girlfriend tried to pull in an in vain affair with her.  
-In the past friendly you've scored a goal on her. It was not so bad because we won.  
-But he was friendly. I could have reached Alex in today's game.  
\- Still this silly rivalry of yours?"  
\- But it was frustrating too.  
\- Relax. Don't want...  
\- No. I'm not in the mood to think about sex. -I better go to bed and cool my head.  
Tobin was frustrated because he wanted to please his girlfriend anyway. Christen picked up the cell phone and saw the countless messages on Instagram, soon accessing the rival page in the World Cup game.  
There were a few minutes viewing photos of Tiane Endler. She really was a good goalie, she played PSG and, besides, she was very beautiful. They had friends in common, such as Jenni Hermoso, who had been an old romance while still playing in Sweden.  
Tobin was already asleep. Christen's sleep did not come and she kept thinking about that damn goalie.  
On TV, all that was said was about the game, the chances lost and the goalkeeper. Christen felt a mixture of anger, frustration, and a certain pent-up horniness, especially when seeing some rather warm photos of the Chilean archer.  
After a few more minutes, finally, she fell asleep.  
***  
\- Tobin? Tobin? Where are you?  
Christen had woken up. It was a heat that did not match the mild climate of the Parisian capital. She continued to look for her girlfriend, went to the bathroom, opened the bedroom door, looked down the hall and nothing.  
With the heat, she took a glass of water and then was surprised at the scene she saw in her bed.  
\- Hola! Sleep well?  
\- How did you get in here?" Where the ...  
\- Through the door, Christen. And Tobin left.  
Seeing that Chilean goalie in bed wearing only a lingerie was extremely exciting.  
\- What are you doing here? Seriously, why are you dressed like that?  
\- You know, I think I was very mean to you," she said, slowly approaching a frightened Christen.  
\- Look, I have a girlfriend. I'm faithful.  
\- And I'm not jealous at all. She isn't here and you are so beautiful.  
\- I can't. Sorry but you...  
Before finishing the sentence, the brunette was involved in an intense kiss of the Chilean girl, much taller and much stronger, she at the same time knew how to be delicate in her initiatives.  
\- We'd better stop! - said the american brunette.  
\- I don't agree. - replied the Chilean, kissing her again.  
Irresistible. Soon, Christen gave herself to the girl that hours before had been her worst nightmare on the field. Quickly, she guided her to the bed, again exploring her entire body, making her moan as she felt the mouth of that woman on her body.  
She wanted to have initiative too, and soon took off the straps of that lingerie. Wow, like the uniform hid the curves of that woman and especially her breasts, which were not so great, but that made Christen's eyes widen.  
\- Liked? The goalie shouted.  
\- Yup.  
\- Are you going to stare at me like that?  
Christen advanced. It was a signal for her to get loose once, exploring those breasts, after all, she could not miss the chance. The most exciting thing was to feel those big hands in her hair as her mouth worked unceasingly.  
The brunette felt Tiane's left hand exploring her legs, until she reached exactly where she wanted.  
\- All this for me? Did I really make you horny?  
\- Yes. The two began to explore with their tongues. The pace of the goalie was intense, rhythmic, aiming to have the American's orgasm as fast as she could. Christen felt a mixture of calm for not wanting to stop it and the fear of being discovered.  
\- Your hands are ... skillful indeed.  
The Chilean smile was provocative. She lay on the top of the brunette as she inserted a finger into his intimacy, making her moan muffled by the fingers of her other hand, slowly placed in her mouth to muffle the sound.  
\- It was like that with...  
\- If you're asking about Jenni, come on." But she did the same to me, it was very good. She knows how to do it very well, but today, you do not have to do this to me.  
The pace increased and with that, another finger was inserted. Christen felt comfortable and at the same time held to not to explode as the tall girl brushed his intimacy in his thigh.  
They would not last long. The goalkeeper's eyes indicated that she was that she was much closer to the apse, but like Christen, she struggled not to reach the climax.  
The brunette's neck was a wonderful refuge for her. The kisses were intense and soon they did not hold out for long.  
***  
\- Sleepy night, time to go. Said Tobin, who looked very impatient.  
\- What?  
\- It's 8:00. Let's get out of the hotel.  
Christen looked at her clothes and her panties were completely ...  
\- Shit, I need to take a shower before I go. -she said, going straight to the bathroom.  
After the bath she went directly to take coffee with the other teammates. Not to vary, the comments were about ... Tiane Endler.  
\- Christen must have had nightmares about her yesterday. Alex Morgan said.  
\- Yes, Alex, terrible nightmares, perhaps even worse than yours, do not you? - she snapped.  
They were very, very deceived. Nothing of nightmares but a very hot dream, of those that hardly go out of memory, even if they were not realized.  
Thankfully Tobin did not even suspect the kind of thinking his girlfriend had. Or no.   
\- Babe, why did you let out a groan speaking Tiane yesterday in the bedroom?"


End file.
